User blog:Duente Zaibatsu/Suggestion: "Skills Revamp"
Foreword: There is a huge teal deer in the next parts, if you do not like to read so much, please, check one or two skills, and see if you desire the changes. If not, let me know what or why it bothers you. Thanks. Reasons behind this page: During my play time, I realised that many skills were severely underpowered, when in comparison with other skills available, the cost, tier, and values of most skills seemed fine, however, a couple of them offered so little, or were even counter productive to the skill set, so much, that I tried to come up with changes or replacement for those. As things escalated, I tried to come up with a full replacement of the skill sets. In this page, I would like do discuss changes, ways to make skills diverse, or attemp to remove the ones that offer no gameplay value. Most of the changes proposed are, in my opinion, alterations that could add diversity, and increase the choices and usage of each skill. I feel as there should be no "filler" skills. I do attemp to keep the "purpose" of each class intact, as such, enforcer maintains the saw, Tech maintains its armor related skills, and so forth. For easier tracking, I have left "Suggestion needed." on places where I felt no real replacement to be added but still, I would desire changes. So, without further addition, I propose the following changes, and would like you opinions on the outcome: Skills Mastermind= "Decreases your Doctor bag interaction time by 25%" "Your crew reloads 25% faster" "Increases your shout distance by 50%" "Your crew sprints 25% faster" "Increases your shout distance by 50%" "Your crew walks 25% faster" |-|Enforcer= "Decreases your Ammo bag interaction time by 25%" "You gain 10% more armor" "You gain 10% more health" "You gain 10% more armor" "You gain 20% more health" "You gain 30% more armor" |-|Technician= "You gain 10% additional stability" "You gain 10% additional accuracy" "Increases damage by 10%" "Increases your headshot damage by 25%" "Increases stability by 20%" "You gain 20% additional accuracy" |-|Ghost= "Your chance to dodge bullets is increased by 5%" "The time between swapping weapons is reduced for you by 25%" "Your chance to dodge bullets is further increased by 15%" "You gain +5 concealment. Your movement speed is 25% less affected by armor" "The time between swapping weapons is reduced for you by 75%" "Your chance to dodge bullets is further increased by 30%" |-|Fugitive= Finally, I would like to ask for comments on what the numbers I suggested feel like. Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 20:46, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 21:34, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 14:06, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 20:45, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 18:19, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 21:31, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 18:38, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 20:12, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 01:09, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 19:59, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 18:16, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Duente Zaibatsu (talk) 18:20, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts